Italian?
by phoenix545
Summary: Takano finds out Onodera is Italian.
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a 1 or 2 story or maybe 3 if I can think of stuff :)**

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.**

**If you do not like any of these please do not read**

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 **

Onodera woke up in the wrong bed, naked, again because his phone was ringing. He reached over to his phone on the night stand and answered it while rubbing the sleep off his eye.

"Hello?" he groggily said.

"Ciao Onodera como stai?!" a happy voice came through the speaker of the phone.

The brunette shot straight up when he recognized the voice.

"Elmo?!"

"Sì!"

"Oh mio Dio! è così bello sentire da voi!" Onodera said as he got up a and put his pants on. When he got out of bed it woke Takano. The black haired male watched his lover walk around his apartment while talking to a stranger.

'Who the hell is he talking to?' Takano thought annoyed because he couldn't tell what Onodera was saying! What if he's cheating on him?!

"Resisti," right when he said that he left Takano's apartment without saying anything. He just left. Without saying anything.

**I DO NOT SPEAK ITALIAN! IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! THANK YOU! **

**Translation (oh God. Google translate don't fail me now!)**

**como stai: how are you?  
><strong>

**mio Dio! è così bello sentire da voi**: **oh my God its so nice to hear from you**

**Resisti: Hold on  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will probably be a 1 or 2 story or maybe 3 if I can think of stuff :)**

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.**

**If you do not like any of these please do not read**

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

When I tell you Takano was pissed I mean he was PISSED. Not only did Ritsu walk out on him without telling him why, he also acted like nothing happened. That made the other male even more mad. So, the next time he sees him he will confront what Ritsu did.

The brunette was minding his own business printing copies of paper when he heard the door close and next thing he knew he was being pinned against the wall while being kissed. Onodera already knew it was Takano.

"Quello che il-! I mean! What the hell Takano!" the black haired male growled.

"What do you mean "what the hell Takano"?! What the hell with you! Why did you walk out on me yesterday?! Who was it you were talking too?! And what do you keep speaking?!" the other male face palmed himself. He was stupid thinking that he would be able to get away with that.

"Alright, you caught me-!"

"So you are cheating on me!"

"What? No! Elmo is just a friend."

"Who is Elmo?!"

"Will you just calm down!"

"NO! As you can tell I'm very angry!"

"Well, stop so I can explain!" Takano took a deep breath in.

"Fine, explain you're self."

"Okay. Elmo is a friend I met in Italy. I speak Italian around him because he doesn't know English to well and he doesn't know Japanese at all."

"So you went to school in Italy?"

"I was born in Italy and yes I did. I lived in France and Germany, then I moved to Japan when I went to high school."

"Do you know French and German?"

"Yes I do."

'I bet he'd be so hot if I was fucking him and he started speaking French.' Takano thought to himself.

"Okay, alright. Hey very quickly, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Say something in Italian."

"Like what?"

"Anything really."

"Credo che la vostra un idiota."

Both stood there in silence for a minute before Takano looked down at his pants.

"I think I have a boner."

"W-wha?!"

"God, Onodera look what you did."

**Translation **

**Quello che il: What the  
><strong>

**Credo che la vostra un idiota: I think your an idiot  
><strong>

**IF THERE ARE ANY WRONG PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT I AM USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This will probably be a 1 or 2 story or maybe 3 if I can think of stuff :)**

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.**

**If you do not like any of these please do not read**

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

Well, Takano could say he was happy knowing a little bit more about Onodera, but he wanted to know more about this Elmo person. He was going to ask Ritsu, but he needed to let him finish what he was doing so the strawberry brunette could get back to work. And he had a boner that he needed to take care of.

Things went back to normal. Takano yelling at Kisa to stop sleeping and get back to work, yelling at Onodera for being on his phone and talking in Italian...wait a seconded!

"Onodera! Get back to work! Stop talking with whatever his face was and get back to work!"

"Keep you're pants on! Spiacente Elmo che cosa era che ancora una volta ?" the brunette ignored his boss and went back talking in Italian.

'Oh God, stop." the black haired male thought as he could feel the tightness in his pants returning. The more and more Ritsu talked the harder his boner got. By the end of the phone call he was so hard that he had to cover it up with a note book which brought him back to high school.

Now that he thought about it, he did have fantasy about Ritsu being Italian because he always found Italian to be a very sexy language. Having him say dirty things in Italian. Who knew his high school fantasy could come to life?

**Later**

Onodera was at a wine store looking for some wine for Elmo since he had gotten into a nasty car accident that damaged his bad leg. Elmo when he 15 got into a fight trying to protect someone. The person had a gun and shot him twice in his leg. In the knee and shattered his femur bone. He's had problems walking ever since. Elmo was a really tall guy, probably taller then Takano or Yokozawa so that means his femur bone is bigger then his so it made it painful to walk.

The brunette thought bitterly about that day.

**Flash Back **

Onodera was sitting at home with his friend Julian who was from Germany that lived in Italy. Onodera wasn't living in Italy at the time he was just visiting. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Elmo.

"Elmo hey come va ?" the brunette asked sweetly.

It wasn't Elmo who answered though it was someone else "Questo è Onodera ?"

"Sì."

"Grazie a Dio sei amico è colpo !"

"Noi saremo lì." he hung up the phone and turned back to Julian "Elmo wurde erschossen!"

"Wo ist er?" Julian asked.

"Ich habe eine Idee, lets go !" both ran out the door.

**End of Flash Back **

God, Onodera hated that day. It was the worst day of his life, well it probably was worst for Elmo but still! The stranger who called Onodera also called an ambulance that was on its way. Doctors said that they were able to save his leg but may have problems walking for a while. Elmo didn't care just as long as he was keeping his leg.

The brunette knew how much he loved drinking so he was going to give him some red wine to cheer him up. He wanted to go down and be with the other but couldn't afford it and wasn't going to ask his parents for money. Julian can't because he's in Germany and Onodera just couldn't get a hold of him. Onodera wasn't sure if he knew or not, maybe he did.

Onodera turned around and bumped into someone "oh! I am very sorry!" he looked up and saw that it was Yokozawa. All the color drained out of his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Yokozawa!" the other male only glared down at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I might ask you the same question."

"Are you going drinking?"

"No."

"Then why are you holding a bottle?"

"Its for a friend in Italy."

"You know sending alcohol is illegal right?"

"Yes I do! I know what I'm doing so thank you!" he walked away angrily. Everything was bothering him today all because of Elmo, its not Elmo's fault, it was just, he wasn't there when his friend needed him. He can remember countless times Elmo was right there when Onodera needed him and of course Onodera wasn't there when Elmo needed him.

**TRANSLATION (Italian) **

** Spiacente Elmo che cosa era che ancora una volta ?: Elmo sorry what was that again?  
><strong>

**Elmo hey come va ?: Elmo hey how are you?  
><strong>

**Questo è Onodera ?: This Onodera? **

**Sì: Yes  
><strong>

**Grazie a Dio sei amico è colpo: Thank God you're friend is shot!  
><strong>

**Noi saremo lì: We will be there  
><strong>

**Translation (German) **

**Elmo wurde erschossen!: Elmo was shot! **

**Wo ist er?: Where is he?  
><strong>

**Ich habe eine Idee, lets go !: I have an idea, lets go! **

**IF ANY ARE WRONG PLEASE TELL ME! THANK YOU! GOOGLE TRANSLATE EVERYONE! **

**I'm thinking about making this a little longer. Hope that's okay. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin this chapter I would like to thank Maki3Chan and Auri-chi for helping with the translations. Thank you very much and I will try to make those corrections. Thanks again!:D  
><strong>

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.**

**If you do not like any of these please do not read**

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

The black haired male was laying on his couch watching TV very bored. He wondered what Ritsu was doing. The brunette seemed a little upset which bothered him. Did Elmo say something? Were him and Onodera good friends? Did they ever go out? The suspense killed Takano so much he got up and knocked on the males door.

Not long after he knocked he heard "go away Takano!"

"And how do you know it was me?"

"Who else shows up at my door late at night?"

"Maybe you're boyfriend, Elmo."

Ritsu opened the door just a crack "I told you we never went out!"

"Onodera, are you crying?" no doubt. His eyes were red and puffy. Something was up and it bothered Takano "what the hell did Elmo say to you?! You've been all pissy since that phone call! What did he do!"

"First off lower your voice, second Elmo did nothing, and that phone call is none of your concern." when the door was about to shut but Takano put his arm out to stop it.

"Tell me what happened."

"Why should I?"

"Because I care."

"So?"

"Baka! I don't want to see you cry or even mad! It makes me want to get mad and cry! Stop being stubborn and tell me what happened!"

"No. I am sorry Takano, but it's nothing you should be upset over. Its my life and my problem. Excuse me I need to clean up the mess I made."Ritsu was about to close the door again, but Takano over powered him and walked inside.

"Let me take a look at this 'mess'." he said as he walked in the apartment then into the kitchen. His eyes went wide. A bottle of wine was broken and shattered with wine spilling all over the place "what the hell? Onodera, are you drinking?"

"N-no! It was for Elmo!"

"Two bottles for Elmo huh?"

"He does like to drink, but no! The second one wasn't for him!"

"Who was it for then?"

"For me."

"Why?"

"I don't need to tell you why."

"I swear to God Ritsu if you don't tell me what's going on I will bang you until you do!" the brunette stepped back. This was the first time Takano used that kind of threat.

Ritsu sighed "Fine, I'll tell you." Takano crossed his arms in response "okay, Elmo got into a really bad accident. He can barely even walk. I can't get a hold of my friend Julian who is in Europe right now that could help him."

"So does this Julian guy know about the incident?"

"I am not sure. He hasn't answered any of my phone calls, so I am not sure."

"Does Elmo have any family in Italy?"

"Well, he does have two older brothers, but they live in South Italy."

"So, I'm guessing you live in the North?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just go down there?" please say you can't afford it, please say you can't afford it!

"I can't afford something like that." the black haired male sighed in relief which made Onodera raise an eyebrow.

"Can his brothers?"

"Umm, probably not."

"Are you going to drink your problems away? No offense, but you're a bad drunk."

"Hey! That's wine! I don't get wasted on wine! Now, please leave!"

"Not until that is cleaned up." Takano pointed to the wine mess.

"I was going to do that until I was interrupted!" Ritsu huffed getting a towel while Takano cleaned up the left over pieces.

It was 9:00 and by 9:30 everything was cleaned up.

"Alright, I see my work here is done. Good night." the taller male yawed and walked into Ritsu's bedroom.

"Hey! That's my room!" Onodera chased after Takano when he was in the bedroom he saw Takano on his bed without his shirt "if anything! Guests sleep on the couch!"

"Wow, so you just through you're guests out on the couch. Rude." Takano smirked.

"If I can do it to Elmo then I will do it to you!"

"Stop talking about Elmo!"

"Fine! I'll go sleep on the couch." Ritsu turned around but felt two strong arms pull him onto the bed.

"Please, just sleep here with me. We won't even have sex. I promise." he whispered into the others ear.

"Fine! But just so you know I'm only doing this because I'm too tired to argue!"

"Hmm." Takano hummed dozing off.

Ritsu glared at him but blushed because of what he was about to do.

"buonanotte." he whispered and kissed the others forehead.

Takano smile and pulled the other closer to him, but frowned when he felt the uncomfortableness in his crotch.

**Translation (sorry I have to still continue using Google translate ;-;) **

**Buonanotte: Good night. **

**Sorry! Its not very good!  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was thinking about doing a 2nd part for this called "Italian Friend" a story about Takano meeting Elmo. Does this seem like a good idea? Well, I already have the first chapter written and I'll be posting soon. Do not worry I will complete this story!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.  
><strong>

**If you do do not like any of these then please do not read **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Onodera felt so much better when the wine was on its way to Italy. Hopefully Elmo will get that and hopefully make him feel better. So much has happened to him for the past week.

The brunette sighed as he got back to work trying not to think of that stuff at the moment. Takano was seriously bugging him about Elmo because he accusing him of sleeping or even going out with Elmo! Of course not! Elmo was his friend! And even though that one time-!

'Oh shit.' Ritsu remembered that one day in college. Both were drunk...things led up,and they ended up having sex. Shit! If Takano finds out he'll never hear the end of it! But the brunette felt better when he remembered that his Italian friend did sleep with a lot of people.

He even slept with his friend Julian, and someones boyfriend (which led to losing a friend). So it's not like he was the only one who slept with Elmo. That made him feel a little better.

After work Onodera planned on going straight home, but nooooo! Takano had to invite(force) him to some Italian restaurant! In the smoking area! The green eyed male glared at the other as he light a cigarette.

"What? I thought Italians liked smoking?" the black haired male said as he breathed out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, shouldn't you find me attractive?"

"What?! Where did you get that idea?! Not every Italian smokes! And that's actually offensive."

"I bet Elmo does." Masamune mumbled lighting another.

"He did but he stopped." Onodera mumbled and smiled when he saw the waiter coming with the food. As the waiter set the food down with a "enjoy your meal" Onodera got a good look at his name tag.

'Antonio, Italy' the name tag read.

"Da dove vieni in Italia?" the brunette asked.

"Messina." the waiter answered.** (Would you say South Italy? Or would you just say Italy? Sorry if I offend anyone ;-;) **

**"**Oh davvero? Ho un amico da Palermo."

"Grande, dove vieni?"

"Sono venuto da Florence." both of them started talking and laughing of at least 7 minutes before the waiter walked away saying goodbye in Italian.

Onodera turned back to the mess in front of him. The black haired male had another boner in and was making it pretty obvious.

"Takano! Stop! We are in a restaurant!" Ritsu hissed in a whisper.

"It's your fault."

"My fault! How?!"

"Its-just-you know what never mind. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my hands. I'll be back." the brunette watched the other walk away. Maybe he should repay Takano for paying for such an expansive meal. Onodera huffed, even though he didn't want to do, it had to be done.

As soon as the other male came back from the bathroom he sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it." Onodera said glancing to the left.

"Huh?"  
>"If you stop messing with it then when we get home I'll take care of your little "problem"." green eyes met brown.<p>

Takano's eyes went wide but nodded slowly.

**Translations **

**Da dove vieni in Italia?: Where are you from in Italy? **

**Oh davvero? Ho un amico da Palermo: Oh really? I have a friend from Palermo **

**Grande, dove vieni: Great, where you come from?  
><strong>

**Sono venuto da Florence: I came from Florence  
><strong>

**I just want everyone to know, I got those places from Google Map XD. So, if you are from Messina and you worked at a place that had your name and where your from would it say South Italy or just Italy? Sorry just wondering ;-;! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.  
><strong>

**If you do do not like any of these then please do not read **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

As soon as they were at Takano's apartment he unzipped his pants to let his erection out. Onodera started at the other because they weren't even in the bedroom yet."T-takano!"

"Suck me."

"Can we at least go to the bedroom?" the other man sighed walking into the bedroom and removing his pants. Onodera followed and got in between the others legs gulping. He really, really didn't want to do this, but he did promise, so he guesses he must do this. The strawberry brunette put his lips around the cock squinting his eyes shut. The older male moaned when he felt his tough on his hard cock.

"R-ritsu!" Takano moaned putting his hands in Onodera's hair pushing his head to take him more in his mouth. Onodera didn't try to pull back, he just went up and down making the black haired male moan louder. It didn't take long for him to come. The brunette coughed out some of the cum. "Wow, you can't even swallow that much cum? How lame." Takano grumbled.

"Huh?!"

"Well thanks for that. I enjoy it when you give me blow jobs." Ritsu blushed before getting off the bed "where are you going?"

"Back to my apartment."

"No, please stay."

"I'm okay, but thanks."

"Please?"

"No."

"If you don't want stay so much why are you still here arguing with me?" Onodera blushed not knowing what to say.

"Because I was just leaving!" he burst out running from the bedroom and out of the apartment. He was so fast that Takano didn't have time to chase him.

The older male sighed leaning against the bed. He should have made him speak Italian, well he always could tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day neither had work because it was both of there days off. Takano got up and did his morning as usual on his days off before going next door. When he knocked the first time no one answered, he knocked again a little louder. Then the door swag open with an annoyed Onodera on the other side.<p>

"What is it Takano?!" Onodera shouted

"Geez lower your voice I'm not here for sex or anything. I'm here to ask you something." the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can you speak Italian to me for the rest of the week?"

"W-why?"

"I don't know. Please?"

"Fine."

"Great."

"Since were starting now, va via!" then the door slammed shut. Takano had no idea what he just said but he knew it sounded sexy as hell.

**Translation **

**va via: go away **

**Thank you all so much for reading! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while :( **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.  
><strong>

**If you do do not like any of these then please do not read **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

Onodera never realized how much easier it was to talk in Italian. He almost forgot how it felt because he's lived in Japan for so long that it felt good. Its going to be the first time he gets to talk to Takano in Italian which made the brunette feel wired. Why would Takano want him to just speak Italian around him? That seems pretty stupid so why? To be completely honest, speaking in Italian was much easier for him seeing how his first language was Italian. it made him feel at home.

Who knew knowing Italian would come in handy? At work on author could only speak in Italian. Kisa was panicking, what should he do?! This never happened before!

"Does anyone know Italian?! An author can only understand Italian!" the small black haired male yelled out.

Onodera shot his hand up "I know Italian!" Kisa handed the brunette the phone "Ciao, questo è Onodera come posso aiutarla?" the lady began talking and Onodera listened helping the lady out. At the end of the call Onodera let out a sigh. He hasn't spoke that much Italian in a long time. It wasn't helping the fact that he was feeling home sick.

When work was over Takano and him were on the train not really talking because of exhaustion. The black haired male let out a yawn before resting his head on the others shoulder making him flinch.

"Oi, Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Resting."

"You know there's a nice looking poll over there for you to be 'resting' on!"

"Your comfy. Why aren't you speaking Italian to me anyway?"

"Because you won't be able to understand me! Baka!"

"Exactly." Onodera blushed then looked away not really sure what to say.

As the train came to a stop the brunette and black haired male walked together. When they were walking Takano gently grabbed the others hand. Onodera tried to loosen the grip, but failed miserably. Then ounce again pulled into the others apartment and being pinned against the bed while being kissed to the point where you can't breath.

"Please Onodera," Takano panted "say my name in Italian."

"H-huh?!"

"Please say my name in Italian."

"T-takano?"

"No, my first name."

"Masamune."

"In Italian."

"M-masamune?"

"There isn't a difference?!"

"N-no not really."

"Aww, though it was still sexy." the brunette blushed while the other harassed him with kisses before they had a quick fuck then falling asleep in each others arms.

**Okay I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! Its just that I wasn't really in the mood because Kuroko no Bakset season 3 is out so I've been pretty much writing that kind of stuff XD so I'm sorry for it being sort! **

**Translation: **

**Ciao, questo è Onodera come posso aiutarla?:** **Hello , this is Onodera how can I help you?**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: OnoderaxTakano, Italian OC, Onodera is Italian, Google Translate.  
><strong>

**If you do do not like any of these then please do not read **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

Chapter 9 **  
><strong>

Takano was listing in Onodera's living room because he can, while the strawberry brunette cleaned up his apartment. Takano will be honest, he was bored. So bored that he was looking at the music on YouTube, one song caught his attention. A song called Little Italy by Les Gueules D'aminche. He clicked on it and then couldn't stop listing to it.

'I feel so Italian.' he thought as he listened to the song for the 20th time.

Onodera saw the other male sitting on his couch smiling with his head phones. He wondered what he was listening to that made him so happy. After the last load of cloths was put into the washer he walked over and sat on the couch next the other male. Of course having great distance between them.

Both sat in silence for a while before Onodera decided to break the question out.

"What are you listing too Takano?" the black haired male pulled one ear phone out to look at him.

"Only the best Italian song ever." he said staring at Onodera with a blank expression as always.

"The best eh? Here let me listening." Takano handed the headphone to the other letting him hear the song. Ounce the music hit his ear drums he could recognize the song the only thing was, it wasn't Italian. "U-um, Takano I hate to break it to you, but this isn't Italian."

The look Takano gave him was just so funny that it made him laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, its French!"

"Then why is it called little Italy if its sung by French people?"

"I don't know, its still a good song."

"Aww man! And I got this boner too!" the black haired male pouted, oh God Onodera why did you look there.

"Is there anything that doesn't give you a boner?"

"People who say rubbish when they mean garbage."

"R-really?"

"Yup, not even a wiggle down there."

* * *

><p><strong>I got the last part from Family Guy XD!<br>**

**Yeah so I found this song called Little Italy by Les Gueules D'aminche and it is so so so so good! Like I couldn't stop listening to it. Still can't. I was listening to it while I was writing this xD. Really good song check it out.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
